Neverseen of Neverseen
by Silverwolf22002
Summary: Kari is part of the Wolf Clans of the Lost Cities. The Wolf Clans are seen as the more "savage" type; more savage than even the Ogres. Is this true? Probably not. But good warriors? Oh, yeah. Better than even Goblins...which is why the Neverseen want the Wolves on their side. This is the story of the outcast. The story of Keefe's life behind the scenes in Neverseen. The story of th
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Master

The Neverseen of Neverseen

(what happened behind the scenes of Lodestar)

Chapter one ( Jay's POV )

I breathed in deeply, letting the cool breeze drift through my hair as I closed my eyes and ignored the sound of Fintan's breathing behind me.

"Guarding our safehouse I see. Glad that the wolves sent their best to help us out." Fintan said quietly.

I snarled under my breath.

Fintan laughed. "We have recently recruited a new member to our cause, I want you to look after him, teach him the basics, and so forth. Show him around, take him under your wing. I'm sure you are familiar with this sort of thing?"

I breathed a small sigh, seeing there was no point of fighting it. "Certainly. I will see to it that he is taught the basics and shown who not to mess with," I replied sarcastically. "When do I meet him?" I inquired carefully.

Fintan grinned his ghastly grin. "Right now," he said with an unnerving edge to his voice. The insane pyrokinetic opened the door to the roof, where I had been peacefully trying to relax, and ordered a tall, blonde, ice blue-eyed elf to come forward.

"Come, Keefe, and meet your teacher."

The young elf stepped forward cautiously, as if he thought I was going to attack.

"Hello, I'm-" the young boy was cut off by a resounding smack from Fintan. I winced, knowing that it would not only leave a mark, but also a bruise. I myself knew the pain of this reprimand from Fintan. He was strong, not to mention a pyrokinetic. The boy was lucky; Fintan had only smacked him, not burned him. I mentally shuddered.

"What did I tell you about only speaking when spoken to?!" Fintan asked with a snarl. "I thought your father had perhaps taught you better. But I suppose not."

Keefe looked down meekly as Fintan gave his last orders and left.

Feeling bad for this poor young elf, knowing he was probably here against his will, I smiled at him gently. "Hello, what is your name?"I asked as though I were speaking to a terrified creature.

No response.

"It's all right, i won't hurt you. I believe that actually you are my superior in this situation. But don't go getting any ideas," I said, hoping I sounded convincing.

Finally, the young boy spoke.

"My name is Keefe."

"Good, are you wondering what my name is?"

He nodded quickly.

"So, then ask me." I commanded. He nodded.

"So what is your name?"

"My name is Blue Jay, but you can call me Swift. Swift Arrow. Let me rephrase: Call me Swift. Nothing else."

"Perfect. When do we start my training?" Keefe asked quietly with a smirk.

"Right now" I smirked. Let's do this. I know he won't last a moment in my training. Nobody does.


	2. Chapter 2: Lessons of the Wolf

a/n: I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last chapter, so I am going to do this now. I don't own any of the characters, except for Jay. All other characters came from and belong to Shannon Messenger. Remember that this is my first fanfic, so while I would love some feedback, please keep it kind. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Lessons of Wolves (Keefe's POV)

I sighed, waiting for Swift to hurry up. She was currently in Fintan's office right now, silent against Fintan's shouting.

Finally, I was tired of waiting and pushed open the door. Right as I opened the door, Swift walked out.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. I had learned the hard way that she was nobody to mess with.

"Nothing. I'm just-" I cut myself off when I looked down at her face. What looked like a black smudge covered covered about half of it. "What happened? What did Fintan do?" I asked worriedly.

"It looks worse than it is." she replied softly. "Now, come on. After I've cleaned up, we have to go collect selkie skin… because Someone accidentally spilled something on one of Fintan's outfits."

"I, what? Me?" i tried to feign innocence. Swift rolled her eyes at me.

(Jay's POV)

I crouched behind a sand dune, choking against the heat of the sun. I had told Keefe I was going to scout around a bit, but I had other plans to attend to. I knew we were alone, but I was not sure Keefe was completely loyal to the Neverseen. Although, to be honest, I didn't really care.

There was a flash of light and I fingered my melder and throwing stars. Not that I needed them, but still.

Two elves stepped onto the beach. My eyes narrowed, and I sucked in a quiet breath. The tall, dark-haired boy i recognized as Fitz, Alvar's younger brother. I did not recognize the girl until I saw her deep brown eyes.

The moonlark.

I gave Keefe about five minutes, and would've given him longer, except that he said something along the lines of: "I'm being watched"

Which I took as my cue to run out and grab him… preferably strangle him. I sighed.

"Okay, here I come," I mumbled.

I vaulted over the dune and ran full speed. Still running, I fired two warning shots from my melder.

Bothe Fitz and the moonlark looked surprised. Keefe began yelling at me. I slowed, utterly confused… well, I pretended to be confused.

"STOP!" Keefe yelled. I snarled and he realized what he had done.

"Uh- I mean- those are my friends…"

"So these are the people you have been communicating with…" I grinned, deciding to be a little bit evil today, "won't Fintan be pleased to hear that I've caught the mole." I raised my eyebrow.

(Keefe's POV)

My heart raced. She knew?! I'm dead. My first thought was to laugh, but she looked serious.

Next lesson of life: NEVER EVER, under any circumstances, are you to attempt to tackle a wolf… they won't let it happen.

As I dove at her, she surprised me.

I had seen her fight, train even. But… I was not prepared or aware that she was some sort of, like, super-speed daredevil.

She flipped over my head and landed in a crouch. After I had unceremoniously flopped on the ground and turned to look at her, she spun out of her crouch and knocked Fitz over. Sophie ran to help him and Swift was suddenly behind me holding me in a choke hold.

"Nobody move" she commanded.

a/n: so what do you think? Is Swift truly for the Neverseen, is she Joking, or is Keefe about to get himself killed? Tell me in the comments below. Also: I am looking for a beta reader, so if you are interested, please pm me! Kk, Thx to you all for being so patient with me and my slow updates… (school is evil to me)

-silverwolf22002 out


	3. Chapter 3: The Bond Between Us

To my lovely reviewers:

Stars and Alicorns: Thank you for your kind review. To answer your question, Blue Jay is her real name, which is why the headings say "Jay's POV" instead of "Swift's POV" although, you will find out why she hates the name Jay soon enough.

KOTLC 1 Fan: Thank you for your review. I will probably take you up on your betaing request, but we'll see.

BlackSwanGirl: you are soo kind, this is exactly what I want to hear from reviewers.

Thank you all for your reviews!

Chapter 3: The Bond Between Us

(Keefe's POV)

"Nobody move." she commanded. Everyone turned to her, fearful of what she would do to me. Swift snickered.

Everyone turned to her in confusion instead of fear.

"Just kidding, you people need to lighten up. I'm not loyal to Neverseen, I was-" she trailed off.

(Swift's POV)

I cut myself off, ignoring the concerned glances from Keefe, who was trying to inch away unnoticed. Last time I had been like this I went supernova on him.

I took notice and closed my eyes. " _I was forced into this. I was scared, transplanted from my home to serve the Neverseen. To repay my Alpha's debt."_ a tear slipped down my cheek. Warm arms wrapped around me. " _My friends shunning me, my leader branding me, my_ _ **love**_ _leaving me."_

I broke free breathing hard, this is who I am. A warrior. I have no feelings. They compromise me…

"Are you alright?" I heard Keefe ask through the turmoil in my head. I nodded, massaging my temples.

"You have ten minutes. when I get back, I expect you to be ready."

"But-"

"But nothing" I answered harshly. What was I going to do? Now I had another's secrets I had to protect. Another person to hide.

Without a backward glance, I jogged swiftly away from the group of stunned elves.

a/n: what do you think of Swift now? Tough or rough? Also, I really wanna thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers! -Silverwolf22002 out PS: the cover pic is what I imagine swift to look like. Thanks again!


End file.
